Enjoy the silence
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: La violencia siempre fue algo común entre ellos. *Dark!Fic*.*BL*


**Renuncia:** HTF es propiedad de Mondo Mini Shows y sus sádicas y retorcidas mentes.

**Aclaraciones generales: **Este fic participa en la actividad: "¡Doble para todos!" del foro: LADAF.

**Advertencia:** Personajes humanizados, muertes secundarias, lime burdo (?)

«El trastorno de identidad disociativo conlleva vacíos de memoria. La persona original se denomina _host_ (del inglés: huésped) y las personalidades parciales _alters_ (derivado: alternate, en el sentido de: distinto, transformado). El _host_ solo es consciente en parte de las otras personalidades, de manera que no recuerda sus actos. Algunos de sus síntomas son: depresión, intentos de automutilación, percepción de voces, agresión».

No plasmé tan directa la enfermedad de Splendid… y según yo debería clasificarlo como M por la violencia y la escena caliente que de caliente no tiene ni maíz (corríjanme si me equivoco), anyway, algún día lo editaré.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hillidos

Él no quiso hacerlo. Juraba por todo lo que para un superhéroe era honorable que no quiso hacerlo, ni fue intencional tampoco. _Sólo pasó_. Así, cual huracán que no se agobia con contenerse.

Había acudido al llamado de la chica, ella pidió auxilio al torcerse el tobillo mientras jugueteaba por el jardín de la casa. Gimoteó «Mami, mami» durante minutos indefinidos hasta que Splendid llegó a su lado, aterrizando e hincándose a su altura, mirándola con ojos dulces. Y hasta ahí iba todo perfecto, sin novedades.

La acunó en sus brazos, prometiéndole que la llevaría con sus padres para que le acompañaran al hospital y la curasen. Lo prometió. Y ella le había observado con esperanza, un ápice.

No fue hasta que unos alaridos se apoderaron de la cuadra que volvió a reaccionar. Porque antes de estos hubo un silencio _mortífero_ para él —quizá todo fue una mala pasada de su mente— y el tiempo se congeló en un "tic-tac" mortífero y eterno donde _él_ no estaba allí que servía para opacar los gritos de la niña y sus manos aleteando como un pájaro herido al ser estrangulada por un cuerpo que se le asemejaba _demasiado_.

Splendid no buscaba matarla. Pero lo hizo. Y mientras miraba en todas direcciones, parpadeando y confuso, recibiendo los apedreos de una madre devastada y con una imagen muy nítida de la niña que yacía inerte a sus pies una voz resonó en su cabeza.

Cínica y repleta de desdén, pertenecía a un chico.

**L**ágrimas

— Fue un accidente.

_¿En serio lo fue?_

— Yo iba a salvarla. Eso es lo que me corresponde. Los tipos buenos salvan a los demás.

_Seguro_. Así funcionaba el mundo; Tree Town podía ser una ciudad un tanto enigmática donde la gente reviviría tras un par de días atrapada en un féretro, pero aquello era ley de vida. Los villanos asesinan, los héroes se encargan de evitarlo. Entonces, ¿entonces _por qué _había asfixiado a un inocente?

— Fue. Un. Accidente —repitió, apretando los labios con cada palabra, igual que los nudillos en torno al lavabo del baño.

_Y aún así no te lo crees ni tú mismo_.

Jadeó, adivinando una jaqueca que le haría las noches imposibles, al menos una temporada. Y es que algo no andaba bien, lo presentía.

Allí, frente al espejo y un montón de píldoras esparcidas en el mármol Splendid contuvo un lamento.

Era un error que no debía repetirse.

— Una simple niña… maldición.

Sus mejillas se empaparon en lágrimas de remordimiento que encubrían unas pupilas no azules, sino bermejas. Y pese a que no había nadie más aparte de él en el departamento, Splendid notó la presencia de alguien más.

No pudo reconocerse en su reflejo, por más que lo intentó.

_¿Quién eres tú?_

**U**ñas

Flippy era la última persona que le habría gustado encontrar bajo esas circunstancias. Vagando con la luz lunar acompañado su solitaria sombra Splendid chocaba de vez en cuando contra las cajas botadas y el metal de un bote de basura.

Otro accidente. Esta vez una amiga cercana, Giggles. Era común que ella terminase con un raspón o dos si él le prestaba ayuda, mas nada grave. Y justo Splendid comenzó a despreocuparse, a pensar que todo había sido un mero malentendido.

No. Por supuesto que no.

Supo que debía esquivar aquel sistema eléctrico, iba a la velocidad adecuada para evitarlo sin dificultades.

Había apretado los párpados, inspirando aire, y al abrirlos se encontró con un cadáver a medio rostizar, estelas de humo haciendo cabriolas a su alrededor.

Lo hizo adrede. O tal vez no él, pero otro sí. Jugaba con sus acciones cuando mantenía baja la guardia.

(¿Para qué, por qué, carajo?)

Se desplomó al tropezar con los pies, sus latidos le martilleaban los tímpanos.

Y ahí apareció Flippy, de la nada absoluta al todo. Agarrándole de los codos, impidiendo que se clavase las uñas en la piel, abriendo ríos de sangre, con el satélite siendo el único testigo de ello.

— Parece que el héroe necesita ser rescatado ¿eh? —puntualizó con ironía.

Splendid estaba demasiado sorprendido como para replicar con otro comentario mordaz.

**E**spejo

— Hay un par de toallas en el cajón superior, y ropa limpia. Puedes usarlas una vez te asees —Splendid se puso en pie, vio los cuadros en la pared y la alfombra felpuda en el recibidor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Apestas ¿qué no es obvio? —Un dolor sordo le llegó a las muñecas, negó. Flippy arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —insistió, dudoso. Esa vez Flippy se dio la vuelta, quedando uno a pocos centímetros del otro, cara a cara.

(Y aunque eran sólo dos parecían cuatro).

Tuvo que sujetarse la sien, que le palpitaba.

_Matar. Acuchillar. Cortar. Destruir_.

— Ningún motivo en particular.

De pronto creyó comprender un poco lo que Flippy debía aguantar hora tras hora, pese a que debía ser producto del cansancio, por lo que no le prestó importancia.

Y por eso no dijo nada y fue directo a la ducha, con la vista de Flippy posada en su espalda y una increíble pesadez.

Éste lo vio cerrar la puerta, en silencio.

«Ey, héroe idiota ¿Sabes que tus irises son diferentes?»

**S**úplica

Se volvió una costumbre, desgastada con el uso y lo fácil que resultaba.

Consideró la opción de ignorarlo, con la tercera vida que arrebató sin percatarse. A la cuarta ya no fue capaz de soportarlo. Pero Flippy no hacía preguntas, Flippy era un desconsiderado y peligroso, sumamente peligroso (quién sabe, quizá no menos que él) pero le invitaba a su departamento con un gesto desinteresado y por fortuna Fliqpy estaba calmado. No había riesgos. No para Splendid.

_Sólo para los que están a mi lado_, recargó su peso en la fría sábana, la cual Flippy ya había lavado mínimo unas cinco ocasiones.

Los restos de carne, ropas desgarradas, todo se iba directo al caño. Menos el recuerdo. El saber que personas eran cortadas en pedazos, atravesadas con un fierro, o deformadas al caer por un acandilado.

Debido a él. Por su culpa.

_Asesino, eso eres_.

— Cierra la boca —siseó. Flippy entró a la habitación.

— ¿Disculpa?

_No desconfía, es presa fácil. Venga, un movimiento. Puedes degollarlo. Él no sospecha nada_.

— Basta. Por favor.

Flippy avanzó y le arrebató la cholca y sábana, observándolo como quien está delante de un espécimen interesante. Splendid ocultó su rostro, su sonrisa torcida.

— Splendid.

— Quiero matarte —confesó, quebrado—. Te odio, tú no eres así, muérete.

Al permanecer callado Flippy le concedió los segundos necesarios para cuestionarse a quién de los dos se lo decía. Si a Flippy, o a él mismo.

**R**ojo

— Doctor, creo que la voz que resuena en mi mente es malvada. Creo que gusta de torturarme.

«Y dime los motivos por los cuales has llegado a esa conclusión, Splendid».

Los dedos de Lumpy se afianzaron al bolígrafo con que hacía sus anotaciones de la sesión.

— Me provoca. Con cosas.

«¿A sí? cuéntame».

— Dice, por ejemplo, que le encanta el rojo. Que cada rincón debería ser pintado con este. Y me da las herramientas para que sea yo el pintor. Es extraño. Es él quien maneja el pincel, al final.

«Splendid, tú puedes luchar contra esa voz. Eres más poderoso que ella. No tienes que seguir sus órdenes como un soldado».

— ¿Soldado, ah? Qué irónico.

El bolígrafo osciló en el aire.

— Tengo miedo Doctor. Seguro que el conserje se va a enfadar conmigo, de nuevo.

«Pero en qué se relaciona el conserje con todo esto ¿Splendid?»

Splendid reclinó la silla, con la mirada posada en el techo blanquecino. Tragó saliva.

El bolígrafo cayó, salpicándose en la sustancia que empapaba el cuarto. El cuello roto de Lumpy se ladeó con la brisa.

— Dígamelo usted, Doctor —inició, medio juguetón medio nervioso—. ¿No son suyos estos intestinos?

«_Oh_. Cierto».

**C**elos

En Tree Town reinaba el caos y el desorden. Nada era lo mismo dos veces seguidas, y si uno prestaba la suficiente atención olería el miedo a distancia.

Splendid no era ningún estúpido, pese a que Flippy lo llamase así en sus constantes luchas cuando a este le daba por espantar más de lo permitido a los vecinos cercanos a su residencia. Un tanto ingenuo y esperanzado, idiota no.

Aún así se pasmó al ver a Flippy despidiendo a Flaky con tanta animosidad (la cual jamás usó con él, ni siquiera en esa época donde se les encontraba más unidos que de costumbre). Como si no estuviese al tanto de la relación especial que ambos tenían, un secreto poco disimulado.

En realidad, Splendid conocía casi nada de Flippy, excepto que frecuentaba a Flaky. O que era un ex soldado con problemas mentales. Que la mayoría de los habitantes en la ciudad lo evitaban, y era solitario.

¿Era más abierto con Flaky? Ella no cesaba de temblar en sus pláticas. Tartamudeaba. Era tan linda.

_Demasiado_.

Splendid no pudo evitar mirarla con rencor. Se mordió la lengua, contando hasta diez.

Cuando Flippy regresó lo encontró junto a la ventana, cabizbajo.

De alguna forma no le afectó enterarse que Flaky había sufrido un derrame cerebral sin explicación un par de horas después; de alguna forma Splendid se encontró abrazándolo con perplejidad entre varios "Lo siento" que jamás admitiría.

**D**istancia

— Ey.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Qué fue de la brecha entre nosotros?

Flippy sirvió el polvo de café en una taza, revolviéndolo en círculos con una cuchara. Ignorándole a propósito con el único fin de mosquearle. Splendid arrugó el ceño.

— Flippy.

— No sé. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? No soy yo quien vive a expensas de otro —soltó con irritación. Dejó la taza a un lado—. Dímelo tú, héroe.

— ¡Puedo irme si lo deseo, en cualquier instante! —Retó. Una bocanada para aumentar su timbre, sonando extrañamente agudo. Y asustado. Se llevó la palma derecha al pecho, donde su corazón bombeaba, irregular. Los ojos le escocieron—. Yo puedo irme.

— ¿E irás a continuar asesinado a diestra y siniestra?

— _¿Q-qué?_

Splendid se removió, chocando con un jarrón que estuvo a punto de caer. Y quebrarse. Pronto tuvo a Flippy acorralándolo en una esquina, impasible.

Lo consumía el impulso de empujarlo, no obstante, sus extremidades resultaban inútiles. No podía respirar, tampoco.

— Yo sé tu secretito. Lo que te ocurre —prosiguió, para de inmediato trazar una caricia imperceptible en su mejilla—. Tú, y yo, sufrimos el mismo problema, después de todo.

_Destrózalo. Arráncale los brazos como a una mosca_.

— ¡Detente! ¡No me compares _contigo_! —Volvieron a separarse, e incapaz de sostenerse Splendid se acuclilló en el suelo, golpeando su frente contra éste, una y otra y otra vez— «Yo no soy ningún monstruo…»

Lentamente, la sangre empezó a manar.

_¿Con quién hablas, Splendid?_

**I**nstinto

Se besaron.

Con tosquedad, impulsos mal contenidos, furia.

Splendid había perdido nuevamente el control, ya no suponía ninguna novedad.

Balbuceó un «Bésame, tonto»—te necesito, y Flippy lo empujó, tirándolo encima del colchón mientras se mordían tercamente los labios, dejando marcas moradas de dientes e hinchándolos. Le cogió del cabello verduzco, jalándolo con insistencia en un vago intento de provocarlo. Y funcionó.

Pronto tenía sus dedos acariciándole la entrepierna, tanteando entre sus bóxers y con la respiración entrecortada.

No hubo palabras cariñosas o dulzura. La violencia siempre fue algo común en ellos.

"Golpéame como un hombre, y acaríciame como a uno también".

Las prendas desaparecieron en un parpadeo fugaz. Manos inquietas por explorar sus rincones más inhóspitos. Flippy le embistió sin cuidado y Splendid gimió.

«Ámame, te detesto. Ódiame, te quiero».

Como una bomba a punto de explotar. Le arañó la espalda, regocijándose internamente al oírlo sisear (de placer, de dolor). Se humedecía poquito a poquito mientras le acariciaba, en un camino de besos y lamidas a través de su cuello y torso desnudo; bombeándole con frenesí y descontrol.

Más adentro. Un poco más.

— _Ughn_ —su boca entreabierta, soltando gemidos altos. Flippy se desquitaba con él y se lo permitió. Sus estocadas no eran amables, le partían por la mitad—. _A-ah_.

Era una especie de calma entre la tormenta. Calor corporal ajeno, sudor, y sus uñas trazando un _zigzag_ escarlata.

—… Te odio.

— Lo sé —apretó su miembro, quitándole la cordura. Ambos inspiraron.

— Fóllame más duro.

Flippy le dio la vuelta, Splendid protestó. Forcejearon un rato. Obligó a que lo mirase, sin dejar de penetrarlo, Splendid contuvo un grito. Se le humedecieron los ojos.

"Quédate, quédate, quédate".

— Tú eres Splendid, ¿me escuchas? —Dijo de pronto—. Ningún otro, sólo un héroe idiota.

— F-Flippy. Eso no–_ngh_.

—… Cállate y grita.

_Quiso _confiar en él. Se arqueó, juntando otro tanto sus caderas. Casi le creyó.

**S**onrisa

Caía la lluvia copiosa en el exterior. Splendid se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera, cogiendo un trapo para limpiarse aquella despreciable sustancia.

En el pasillo del edificio se encontraba la recepcionista, tirada en las escolares y con unas tijeras clavadas en el costado. Oh. No tenía remedio ¿verdad?

No, no, no.

Era su perdición. Tenía unas terribles ganas de regresar y finalizar el trabajo. Sacarle una cornea a alguien, saltear la reata con sus tripas, lo que fuera. Reprimió un lamento, sacudiendo la cabeza sin parar.

_¿Qué me ha pasado para terminar así?_

Nada. Era natural. Tenías un alter ego y se ha salido de control, es todo.

_Mientes_.

— ¿Splendid?

La voz de Flippy le llegó desde la entrada, este se encorvó, como una forma vaga de protegerse para luego murmurar, inexpresivo:

— No conozco a ese tipo.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, su frío aliento le provocaba cosquillas.

— Tú eres tú. Así que espabila.

— ¡Pero no sabemos! —balbuceó—. Estamos defectuosos. Nosotros… yo…

_Socorro. Socorro. Socorro. Socorro_.

— Flippy —emitió una carcajada, Flippy no deshizo el abrazo. Le apretaba las costillas al punto en que pensó que se le iban a romper—. Creo que estoy loco.

— ¿En serio? —Splendid asintió brusco, dedicándole una sonrisa triste—. Qué coincidencia tan grata.

— ¿Por qué…? —Flippy delineó sus vendas.

— Porque da la casualidad de que yo también lo estoy —Splendid rió, sin evitarlo. Hacía semanas que no reía. Y probó sus labios una vez más, ignorando las frases sin sentido de su mente, el hedor a muerte.

Esa tarde la vida le supo a óxido mientras las moscas revoloteaban escaleras abajo.


End file.
